


Fighting Worries

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [41]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bickering, Chewing Out, Gen, Spoiler Potential, fight, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: And again, someone got hurt.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Fighting Worries

Alucard flinched lightly while Sypha was treating his wound. Trevor was sitting nearby, a worried and slightly gloomy expression on his face. Alucard had protected him in a fight earlier, and the dhampir had suffered several wounds, but was okay so far. Still, the hunter looked like he wished it had hit him instead. Alucard couldn’t quite understand what was going on, since he supposed that he, as the one inhuman party member, should take more blows and not have anyone else endangered. It was easier for him to regenerate, and he didn’t have lasting scars, if it wasn’t a slash dealt by his father.

“This should do for the moment.” Sypha sighed quietly, shaking her head then. “Trevor, please stop looking like you just watched someone die. Alucard is fine, just a bit worse for the wear at the moment. He will be up and running around with us again in no time.”

“Still.” Trevor sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t like how all of this transpired. It should have been me dealing and receiving those damned blows. If I endanger my friends, what use am I as a hunter?”

“You stop your thoughts right there.” Alucard huffed lightly and sat upright. “I didn’t take the blow because it was some kind of game between the two of us who is the better meatshield. It was a blow that I could easily take, and which would have hurt you in a nastier way than me, should it have connected. So there’s that. And now lighten up. It’s insufferable to have you moping around.”

Trevor grinned, laughing then. “I thought it was Sypha’s job to chew us out for the stupid stuff we do.”

“Oh, I still will do that, make no mistake about that!” Sypha rolled her eyes, but smirked. “And now your turn, Trevor. You got your fair share of bruises and cuts too.”


End file.
